It Had Always Been Her
by PoxandRoses1211
Summary: Avery Tole is Harry Potter's girlfriend. But what happens between them when Harry falls in love with Ginny Weasley? Follow Avery and Harry's relationship through their sixth year and into Avery's seventh while Harry is off on his Horcrux Hunt.
1. How It All Began

**Disclaimer****: I do not own any of these characters (except for Avery) They all belong to the magnificent J.K. Rowling. I do not own Harry Potter.**

Bang!

Avery slammed her potions homework on her bedside table. She knew this was going to happen sooner or later. Avery sat down on her four-poster and put her head in her hands. She did not cry, for how could she? She had known and she kicked herself mentally for not acting sooner.

Harry Potter. Her boyfriend for over 5 months now. They were both in Gryffindor, they were both on the Quidditch team, they were both best at DADA, and they loved each other. Or so Avery had thought.

Avery's sixth year at Hogwarts had been off to a euphoric start. As soon as she had walked into the common room that first night after dinner, Harry had been by her side, talking and laughing with her like they had done so many times over the years. And then He had asked her out. Not that there was a Hogsmeade weekend coming up anytime soon, but Avery had not cared. They were a perfect match, and everyone in the Gryffindor house agreed.

It had taken Avery six years for Harry to notice her, not just as a friend, but as someone he could trust in and hold in his arms. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Avery had gotten along on the best of terms since first year. Though Avery knew that Harry had closer bonds with Ron and Hermione, she still enjoyed the time that they spent together as a foursome.

Avery and Hermione had been best friends since the first time Avery had taken her seat on the Hogwarts Express. Hermione had been bossy, annoying, and a complete know-it-all, and Avery had really enjoyed her company. She and Hermione were practically inseparable the first couple of years. But Hermione had become very close friends with Harry and Ron, especially after first year, and Avery did not know them half as well as she did Hermione.

When Hermione bade her to join them at Diagon Alley in Flourish and Blotts in her second year, Avery jumped at the chance, and that was the day she first began to notice Harry Potter.

Avery did not so much as glance at Gilderoy Lockhart that one day. She had eyes only for Harry. The way his untamable hair fell into those gorgeous green eyes, the way he smiled and his cheeks got red. The way he laughed. Now, six years later, she had him all to herself.

Her first kiss with Harry had been after the Quidditch tryouts when Ron made the team again. They were headed to the changing rooms and she and Harry had been laughing about Cormac McLaggen. Avery had tripped on her broom handle and would have been sent sprawling face first into the dirt if Harry hadn't caught her and pulled her to him. Their lips had met in a matter of seconds after she got to gaze into his startling green eyes. His lips were warm and soft and his hands ran through her tangled hair. She ad put her arms around his neck. It was… well… Magical. No pun intended. She had been waiting for this moment and it completely blew her mind that it was finally happening.

But now, as she sat on her bed, those happy memories seemed far away. Now she just felt deflated. She had to confront this she knew. Her stomach twisted as she thought about it. As she had sat down at the Gryffindor table today for dinner, Harry was not there yet. Ron was stuffing his face with food whilst Hermione was eating, reading, and writing about her homework all at the same time. Neville was trying to eat and avoiding all eye contact, and Seamus and Dean were in a heated discussion about Quidditch teams. Everything was normal. There were only two things missing.

Loud laughter emitted from the hall and two figures walked through the great doors.

One of them was fairly tall, with unruly black hair and glasses. You could just see the scar peeking out from under his hair. The other was a long, beautiful girl, with fiery red hair.

Ginny Weasley.


	2. Overreacting

Avery practically dropped her goblet of pumpkin juice. The liquid spilled all over her robes.

_Oh great. This is exactly how I pictured Harry seeing me tonight._ She angrily mopped it up with a napkin.

As she looked up, Harry and Ginny arrived at the table. Ginny took a seat next to Hermione while Harry squeezed in between Avery and Ron. Ron slid sideways with Lavender Brown clinging to his neck. Ron was doing his absolute best to ignore her, which resulted in him stuffing his face even more. After the Christmas holidays things had gotten a little shaky between them. Avery could tell that Hermione was absolutely repulsed, and so she kept her book up to hide her face.

As Harry sat down he kissed the top of her head. Avery tried it ignore the shivers that pulsed through her body whenever he touched her. But she was angry, remember? Avery shook herself and looked down at her plate. Suddenly, her roast beef didn't look so appetizing.

All throughout dinner, Avery didn't say a word. But she did observe some things that made her stomach ache with sadness. Harry would not stop looking at Ginny, even if he was holding Avery's hand beneath the table. He would have the longest converstations with her about things like Quidditch, (something he and Avery talked about a lot) homework, (they talked about that sometimes) The Ministry, (they never did that. It was always to touchy a subject for both of them, after what happened during 5th year, but apparently Harry and Ginny could talk about it for however long they liked) Harry would laugh at almost everything Ginny said. Avery wasn't a particularly funny person, but she was pretty darn sure that Harry had never laughed like _that_ with her.

Avery could not do this anymore. As soon as she finished her pudding, she grabbed her books and walked swiftly from the Hall. She had seen Harry leap up from his seat, but she was already out the door and turning the corner. That was when she ran. She ran up several flights of stairs to the Fat Lady.

" Wolfsbane!" She cried, and the portrait swung open. Avery dashed up to the girls dormitories. _Thank God that Pavarti and Lavander are still at dinner_, Avery thought as she sunk onto her bed. She took out her homework and began to finish the rest of it. She had done most of it during lunch, besides the potions. Avery wished Hermione was here so that they could compare answers, but she was probably in the library.

The Library! Avery loved the library. It would be a nice quiet place to mull things over about Harry and…Ginny. She was probably overreacting, she needed to calm down.

Avery left her sanctuary and headed out of the common room which was now packed with Gryffindors. Avery did not spy Harry among the crowd, but that did not put her mind at ease. Where was he…?

Avery climbed out of the portrait hole and into the hallway and headed towards the library.

She walked along a deserted corridor. A long tall window overlooking the grounds was to her right. Snow was falling. Avery was mesmerized by the beauty of it all. She loved snow. She went to the window and rested her brow against the cool glass.

"There you are!" said a soft voice as an arm came around her waist and turned her around.

The first thing she saw where those green eyes, and then she saw the worry that was within them.

"I had no idea where you went, why did you leave like that?" Harry asked her.

Avery just looked at him, " I…I had to… finish my homework," She whispered. She was so tempted to kiss him it was almost overwhelming. Avery wondered how well Ginny kissed, she was usually snogging Dean every time Avery had seen her… No! She mustn't think about that.

"Avery? Are you alright?" Harry asked. He pulled her closer. Avery noticed purple drapes along the sides of the window. She stepped away from Harry and pulled them closed around them. She turned to face him again and she groaned with desire. Snow was falling at his back and he was silloughetted by the brightness. He was so amazing. Avery took a step towards him.

"Aves…?" Harry started, but then she brought her mouth to his and he was silenced. She kissed him with everything she had while trying not to think about him and Ginny. She bit his bottom lip lightly and she could feel him sigh. His tongue pressed against her mouth and she gave it permission to enter. He explored her mouth with his. She pressed against him and he held her tightly. He kissed her neck and she wanted to melt into him. Harry groaned and his hand came up to cup her breast. She gasped but did not pull away. He had never kissed her like this, and she liked it. Harry's hands ran through her hair. She ran her fingers up and down his back. Harry put his hands under her shirt and touched her bare skin. His hands wandered up until they found what they were looking for. He brought his hands around to her back, feeling for the bra clasp.

He found it, and unhooked it. Avery sighed. Then he brought his hands back around and he touched her. He squeezed her. He rubbed against her. Her hands were on his chest… He kissed her harder…

WOOSH!

The drapes were ripped open and there stood Collin Creavy with his camera. Harry and Avery desperately tried to untangle themselves. Avery stepped on something and her cheeks that were now red practically turned purple. She kicked her useless bra behind her. Harry was buckling his belt which she had undone. Avery tried and failed to rearrange her hair. Harry got to his knees and scrambled for his glasses.

Collin just stood there, his face becoming redder by the second.

"I-I didn't mean- uh-so sorry!" And with that he dashed for the stairs and did not look back.

Avery was mortified. She turned around and picked up her bra which she stuffed under her robes. She crossed her arms over her chest. Harry turned to her and she could see a hint of a smile playing on his lips.

"Well," He said. "That was fun."

She shoved him so he banged into the wall, but she was laughing too.

"I can't believe you Harry Potter!" She said with a smile.

They laughed and walked back to the common room. Avery felt like all of her doubts had been dissolved with that kiss. Harry took her hand and they smiled at eachother, sharing that secret together.

She was definitely overreacting when it came to Harry and Ginny. She was Ron's sister whom Harry had known for years. He would never cross that line with his best friend.

Yeah right.


	3. Reality Hits Hard

As they entered the common room the first thing they saw was Ginny and Dean. Ginny was pressed against Dean and they seemed to be devouring each other. Avery could feel Harry tense. She looked at him He seemed to be fighting some kind of internal battle.

_Ginny is like his sister and he feels protective. That's all. He's just protective of her._ Avery convinced herself. But just underneath the surface was a butt load of doubt. She pushed it away.

"C'mon Harry." She took his hand and led him away to where Ron was sitting near the fire. Ron looked just as tense as Harry. He was sitting up and glaring towards Dean and Ginny. There was no Lavender in sight and Avery thanked God for that.

"Hey Ron." Avery said as she sat down in a chair across from him. But Ron didn't hear her. Now both he and Harry were sitting next to each other and looking over at the couple.

"I'm gonna kill him." She heard Ron mutter.

"Hey!" Avery leaned over and snapped her fingers under his nose. Ron started and looked up at her. Avery kicked Harry in the shin.

"Bloody- what was that for?" Harry grumbled rubbing his leg.

"If you keep looking over at them it won't make you feel any better." She told them.

Both boys looked down at their feet. But Avery felt horrible. She now looked over at Ginny and Dean and saw that they had finally surfaced. Ginny kissed Dean goodnight as he headed for his dormitory. Then Ginny turned and began walking towards them.

As she neared the fire, Ron abruptly stood up, grabbed his homework, and marched toward the stairs. As he did Avery heard him mutter something about Hermione. Ginny sighed and plopped in front of the fire facing Harry and Avery.

"I don't get it," Ginny told them. "He slinks around with Lavender all the time but he's upset when he sees Dean and I? He's such a prat!"

Harry didn't say anything. He just stared at her. Avery noticed that Ginny's hair was glowing from the firelight. Her skin took on a golden hue. She looked beautiful. Avery cleared her throat.

"He's your brother. Its natural that he should feel protective."

Ginny groaned. "I can take care of myself, and he knows it."

"But he would probably feel worthless if he didn't try and protect you." Avery countered.

Ginny stayed silent.

Harry was still staring at her.

"Harry," Avery said.

He jumped and turned to face her.

"I'm-I'm going to bed. See you in the morning." She stammered as she kissed him on the cheek.

"Goodnight, Aves!" Harry smiled at her, but it didn't reach his eyes. Avery wanted to cry but she held herself together. As she climbed the stairs she turned around and saw that Ginny had climbed onto the couch with Harry. They weren't sitting close or anything, but Avery felt like someone was squeezing her heart in an iron fist.

Avery climbed into bed. Now she let the tears flow. Avery wasn't a big crier but this hurt. Harry looked at Ginny like he had never looked at her before. Avery wasn't a beauty with her black hair in tight ringlets and blue eyes. She was average, less than average some might say. But she was a Gryffindor. Heart of a lion. A lot of times too brave for her own good. In her third year, Fred and George Weasley dared her to touch the trunk of the Womping Willow. She did it to show them she could and it resulted in a broken rist, but she had earned the twin's respect. Avery was tough and could take care of herself. But she was no Ginny Weasley, smart and beautiful, athletic and flirty. And those were all the things that Harry seemed to want.

Avery pulled the covers over her head. She heard the door open.

"Avery?" Hermione's voice was muffled from Avery's cotton fort.

Avery didn't answer and she heard Hermione move away.

She had to accept this. Harry no longer loved her.

But she still loved him.


	4. Snow

It was mid February and it was this time of year when the snow (and the schoolwork) began piling up. N.E. were coming up and Avery and Hermione were studying like mad. Sadly, the same could not be said for Harry and Ron. Lavender and Ron had just recently broken up after Ron was poisoned by some aged Meade. And to be honest, Ron had never seemed happier.

Hermione was in much better shape as well, while Lavender… Well, she can hold a grudge.

But things were in a mix about Avery and Harry. Avery's Gryffindor bravery seemed to abandon her when it cam to talking to Harry about Ginny. Harry now seemed to be with Ginny more than ever. They would be together after Quidditch practice. Ginny was an amazing Beater while Avery was only an average Chaser and Avery supposed that the Seeker deserved the best… But why was she putting herself down? Avery was a great quidditch player, and she never goggled at Harry whenever he talked to her, she got good marks and was the epitome of a Gryffindor. But she was not good enough for Harry Potter.

One afternoon, she, Hermione, Ron, and Harry were having a snowball fight on the grounds. It was friendly enough, not too aggressive. The real problem started when Ginny joined in. She was at Harry's side constantly, even though it was everyone for themselves. Avery scowled as Ginny's snowball sailed past her and into Ron who doubled over with a grunt. Hermione was laughing hysterically, Harry was smiling mischievously, and Ginny threw snowball after snowball at Ron.

All of the sudden Ginny slipped on a patch of ice. Arms flailing and red hair whipping about, she would have hit the ground and possible broken her leg- _would have_- if Harry had not swooped in, grabbed her around the waist and pulled her into his chest.

Avery's stomach clenched.

_Just like he had when __**I**__ tripped over my bloody broomstick._

Avery's jaw dropped. Harry and Ginny had not let go of each other. They were staring at each other so intently you could practically see heat spilling off of them.

Avery wanted to scream, rip Ginny's hair out, throw something!

_Throw something._

Avery bent down and made the hardest packed snowball she could. Ron and Hermione were laughing while Ginny and Harry broke apart.

Anger overflowing inside her, Avery through the snowball with all the force she could muster…

SPLAT

The snowball burst into a million pieces as it made contact with Ginny's face. Satisfaction bloomed inside Avery like a flower. She tried to suppress her smirk.

Ginny's face had been whipped to the side by the sheer force of the snow. As she turned to face Avery, Ron and Hermione, Avery could see blood dripping from her cheek. Tears melded with snow as they slid down her face.

But all Avery could do was look at Harry.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?" Harry bellowed at her. His eyes were filled with anger. She had only seen that look on his face once before, last year when Bellatrix Lestrange had killed Sirius Black at the Minisry of Magic. Now the look was directed at Avery.

Harry's gloved hands were made into fists as he came toward her. Was he going to hit her?_ Not before I do._ Avery felt the anger she had been pushing down for weeks bubbling up to the surface. Harry was so close now. Avery took a step forward and before Harry could do anything, _crack! _Avery slapped Harry across the face, then she drew her wand, "Stupefy!" She screamed. Harry flew back and landed on the hard snow with a loud_ thud._

Avery then turned on her heal and walked swiftly back to the castle. She could hear Hermione calling her name and Harry calling her name and Ginny calling Harry's and Ron calling Ginny's. It was all to much. She began to run. She had to escape her mass of emotions.

She through herself down into the snow and sobbed. She sobbed until her tears froze to her face and she began to shiver violently. _I deserve to die like this,_ she thought. She could no longer feel her feet, hands, arms or legs. She had not noticed that it was getting dark.

_I am pathetic._ She thought weakly. Avery was beginning to loose consciousness. Everything was all fuzzy. She closed her eyes and slept while the snow fell around her, and then covered her like a blanket.


	5. Letters

**Hey guys! This was probably the hardest chapter for me to write. I would really appreciate some suggestions because I'm having a bit of writers block about what should happen next. So far what I've got involves a lot of crying... and I think I'm done with crying. So please, your ideas are totally welcomed! :D **

At first, all Avery saw was white. White walls, white sheets, and blinding sunlight coming through the windows.

Avery was warm. But she felt like she hadn't moved in a thousand years. Her legs were stiff, and she wouldn't be surprised if she lifted up her sheets and found that her toes had turned blue from frost.

Avery was still confused about her surroundings, when she heard a door creak open and saw two women, one, in cherry colored robes, and the other in emerald green ones, walking up to her bed.

"Well, Ms. Tole!" Professor McGonagall exclaimed. "You are extremely lucky! You would have been an ice sculpture if Mr. Potter hadn't found you in time. What were you thinking? You would just take a little nap in the snow?"

Avery was blinking furiously. Everything was so bright. She could barely focus on Professor McGonagall. But one thing stuck in her mind, Harry had found her? Even after what she did had he still come looking for her, worried about her, maybe even carried her up to the hospital wing?

Avery groaned. _When did you start playing the damsel in distress, Avery?_

She had been so horrible to Harry… and Ginny. Her stomach twisted with guilt.

"Ms. Tole?"

Avery started. Madame Pomfrey had been talking to her.

"Oh-I'm so sorry Madame Pomfrey. I…I guess I'm just a little woozy…"

Madame Pomfrey gave a little 'humph' and said, " When you are ready, I shall be bringing breakfast to you. You are much too weak to walk all the way down to the great hall." Avery started to protest but Madame Pomfrey and Professor McGonagall were already walking towards the door. But then McGonagall stopped and turned to look at Avery.

" Also, I will be writing to your mother about this." And she walked out.

_Shit._ Avery slumped back down on her pillow and covered her face with her hands.

* * *

><p>Plink, plink, plink…<p>

Avery looked over at the window. She was still stuck in the infirmary and she was missing classes all because of her stupid teenage angst. Avery had been in the hospital wing plenty of times, but never for this long, and Avery was sure that she had had much worse injuries that being stuck in the snow for 3 hours.

Clank!

Avery threw off her covers and swung her legs over her bed. She could walk better now, she had been pacing the room for hours.

Birch, Avery's family's owl was at the window.

"Bloody hell," Avery muttered as she walked over and opened the window so the owl could drop in. Avery untied the parchment that was wrapped around the owl's foot and headed back to her bed. Birch flew away to the owlry and the window shut as he left.

Avery did not want to read the letter because it was from her mum. Opal Tole was a woman whom Avery despised. Opal was the exact opposite of Avery in every way. Opal had long, luscious golden hair and brown eyes. She was tall and had an air of purpose and control. Avery took after her father, but he was gone, so Avery didn't think about him. Avery also had two older sisters. Trina was in the same year as the Weasley twins. Now she worked in Diagon Alley selling Magical Beauty Supplies For The Average Witch. Risa was a year older and was currently unemployed. She lived with her boyfriend Wil in London, and she was spoiled beyond belief. Wil was a muggle who knew nothing about the Wizarding World and that was the way Risa liked it. Trina and Risa were the spitting images of Opal. It disgusted Avery how alike they were.

Avery unrolled the parchment. Another piece fell out onto the floor and Avery picked it up. This one was from her sister, Trina. As she opened it, a thousand little paper hearts fell out around her and transfigured into flowers. Avery swatted them away. Trina was festive, Avery hated it.

_Avery,_

_Oh that is so cute! You waited for Harry Potter to come pick you up in his arms and carry you away with the snow falling around you? THAT IS SO ROMANTIC! I never knew you had it in you, my baby sister! Harry must be a good kisser, in fact, he must love you if he was willing to—_

Avery dropped the letter. She felt tears pressing against the back of her eyes. She shook her head as if trying to clear her head. She took a deep breath and started on her mother's letter.

_Avery West Tole,_

_What were you thinking? Professor McGonagall wrote to me just this morning about what happened. Now, I don't understand why you would put yourself on death's doorstep for a BOY. I do not care if he is the so called "Chosen One." If you can't get his attention with that body of yours, why would you try to practically kill yourself in front of him? Harry Potter sounds like no more than a spoiled, self-absorbed boy. What do you see in him? Now Risa has a fine young man, and Trina just attracts men like a pollinating flower. Please, sweetie, be more careful. It's a man's world, you know._

_-Mum_

Avery just stared at the letter. She felt like fire was working up her stomach into her chest. She wanted to scream, instead she took the letter in her hands and tore it to pieces. Then she turned around, buried her face in her pillow, and cried until she fell asleep.


	6. Avery or Ginny?

**Hey everyone! I'm kind of nervous about this chapter… But I want to give a huge thanks to ****yourconfusingme ****who helped me develop my ideas for this chapter :D**

_While Avery was stuck in the hospital wing, Harry has some problems of his own…_

Harry's POV

Harry's mind was a confusing muddle of thoughts all day. He could not focus on anything. He spent most of his classes mulling things over about last night and got called out for it several times. Snape took away 40 points from Gryffindor just that afternoon because Harry had been staring at the wall for the entire class.

All Harry could think about was Avery.

And then all he could think about was Ginny.

But he always came back to his own feelings and confused thoughts.

At first, Harry didn't understand why Avery had thrown the snowball. But then he thought back to how good it had felt to hold Ginny in his arms. He became extremely embarrassed when he thought about how he had wanted to kiss Ginny. But the thing that made him the most confused was why he had blown up at Avery. She was his girlfriend, right? He should always care about what she thought. It must have been horrible for her to witness him and Ginny…

But Ginny had been bleeding, and crying no less. He had felt as if someone had suck a hot poker to her chest and held it there. What the hell was the matter with him? He had felt such rage then, he remembered wanting to hit Avery as hard as he could. But when she slapped him, all of that melted away and he could only feel hurt and guilt, and something else, too.

And then, after dinner, when Avery still hadn't shown up, he went looking for her. It was snowing like mad, and it was bloody freezing, but Harry went outside anyway. Maybe the cold weather would help him clear his thoughts. Then, about 100 ft out, he had seen a lump. A lump that looked suspiciously like a person lying down in the snow. Harry had taken off his glasses and cleaned them to make sure he wasn't seeing things. But the lump was still there. He began to walk towards it, and then he had seen the little red wool hat that Avery wore sticking out of the snow. He dropped to his knees and frantically began digging and scraping the now off. Avery's body slowly emerged from the bed of snow. She was so pale, and she wasn't moving. Harry had been filled with panic, and then anger. What the (insert swearword here) had she been thinking? Avery wasn't one to play damsel in distress. Nevertheless, Harry had picked her up and pulled her tightly to him. She wasn't the lightest thing in the world, but Harry dared not wait for help. He trudged into the castle and walked up 4 flights of stairs to the hospital wing. As soon as he arrived, he was ushered out by Madame Pomfrey and the door was shut in his face.

Now all Harry could do was wallow in his confusion. He had not seen Ginny since dinner last night . Ginny had not looked at him all throughout the evening. She hadn't said a word. Harry felt like his chest was constricting, and he didn't know why he felt this way.

Harry had gone up to Dumbledore's office that night after taking Avery to the hospital wing and he hadn't returned till late. Now as he sat at dinner tonight, he could not help feeling sorrowful. Ginny was sitting with Dean at the far end of the table. Harry could not hear what they were talking about, but Ginny seemed to be frustrated. Harry could tell by the way she whipped her hair out of her face and tapped her fingers on the table. He became very smug. But then he saw a girl with black, curly hair walking swiftly down the isle to the Gryffindor table. She strode to the opposite end of the table from Ginny and Dean to sit with Neville. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were sitting in the middle of the table. As soon as Hermione noticed Avery, she stood up sharply and practically ran to join her friend at the other end. Harry felt angry that she could just walk by him like that. Didn't she realize that she would be dead if he hadn't saved her?

Harry looked down at his apple pie and pushed it towards Ron who took it and ate it in three bites. As soon as he had drained his goblet of Pumpkin juice, Ron turned to Harry and asked, "So, what are you going to do about Avery?"

"What do you mean?" Harry looked quizzically at his best mate.

"Well," said Ron, leaning back in his seat. "She attacked you and Ginny yesterday, almost cracking your head open, and then she thought she might take a little nap in the snow to see if you would come and rescue her before she died of hypothermia." Ron leaned in,

"She's crazy, mate."

Harry scowled. "Avery's not crazy. She's just…" But Harry didn't know what she was. Ron just gave him a knowing look.

After dinner, Harry raced up to the common room. Hopefully he could beat Avery there and then he could talk to her without her running off. Harry threw his bag down and took out his Transfiguration homework to make it look like he was actually doing something. In truth, he couldn't concentrate at all. He kept looking towards the portrait hole every 20 seconds to catch a glimpse of Avery.

Finally, two hours later, Avery and Hermione walked through the door each with a giant stack of books. Ron had joined Harry by then and they were actually doing work this time. That's why Harry almost missed her. Avery walked by him without so much as a "Hi, Harry" and she and Hermione were already on the stairs to the girl's dormitories, when Harry jumped up from the couch, whirled around and shouted, "AVERY!"


	7. The Truth

**I know my chapters have been pretty short so I'll try and focus on making them longer… I kind of feel like the plot is moving pretty slowly so I'll try and speed things up as well. Lets make this one really intense and climatic! (hopefully it will be)**

**Avery's POV**

"AVERY!"

Avery dropped her books and they went tumbling down the stairs. She did not race after them, but turned very slowly to look at Harry. His feet were spread apart like he was about to jump at her. His eyes were full of pleading and Avery felt her heart melt. How could he do this to her now? Avery looked around. The common room wasn't nearly empty and people were staring. Hermione looked at Harry with such awe, and Ron looked like someone had made him drink a whole bottle of skel-grow,

Avery quietly collected herself, "What is it, Harry?" She made her voice as strong as she possibly could, but it still came out shaky and soft.

"Can I talk to you?"

Avery looked around. At her glare, people went back to whatever they were doing and conversation started up again as quickly as it had stopped. Avery ignored her books and shrugged off Hermione's hand on her shoulder and strode down the stairs and out the portrait hole. She could hear Harry scrambling out after her. She did not stop to wait for him. She walked to the stairs and up and up until she reached the door to the astronomy tower. She climbed up yet more stairs until she could see the open sky. Her legs felt like lead so she just stood in the middle of the tower and stared up. If only she could be as beautiful and flawless as that sky, then maybe Harry could love her.

She heard Harry leaping up the stairs, but she did not turn around. Then she felt his arms come around her and she tore away from him. "What are you doing?" She glared at him.

Harry looked as confused as ever. All of the sudden she felt sorry for him. She sighed. "Harry…"

"Listen, Avery," he took a step forward. "I didn't mean to hurt you. But I couldn't-wouldn't have let Ginny fall even though I know Madame Pomfrey could have fixed her in a heart beat. I mean, she's Ron's sister. He would never have forgiven me. You know he's touchy about those things. She's Ron's sister…" Harry gave a little shrug.

Avery felt a little fire ignite in her chest.

"Is that what you keep telling yourself?"

**Harry's POV**

Harry felt as if his heart had stopped. "What do you mean?"

"I think you know, Harry. Just because Ginny is Ron's sister doesn't mean you don't have feelings for her!"

"I don't—"

"Yes you do!" She screamed at him. "I see the way you look at her! In a way I know you've never looked at me! I watch you two laugh and talk. And when she's kissing Dean… oh, Harry I know you want it to be you kissing her and not him."

Harry felt as if Avery was slowly ripping out his heart. These were all true things, things that Harry never really admitted to himself. He felt as if Avery was looking into his soul and telling him every deep secret that lay there.

"Avery, I'm sorry—"

"No your not! And you know it!"

"Hey!" Harry was angry now. "Why do you think I pulled you out of the snow last night, huh? I could have just let you die out there, couldn't I have? But no! I dug you out and carried you up all those bloody stairs! I was scared, Avery—"

"Scared because you felt sorry for me and that you would never get a chance to clear things up between us?"

"NO! I saved you because—"

"You have a saving people thing, I know."

"Will you just listen to me for one bloody second!"

Harry was breathing hard and his hands were clenched into fists at his side.

"God, Avery. I don't know. I don't know how I feel about you… or Ginny."

"Yes you do, Harry. I know you do. Just say it, you love her, Harry."

**Avery's POV**

_What did she just say?_ Harry looked just as shocked as Avery felt.

"What?"

Avery did not know what came over her, considering what she had just said, but she began to walk towards Harry. She walked with a purpose, her mother would have been proud. She slammed into him, took his face in her hands and kissed him full on the mouth… but he wasn't kissing her back, and she hadn't expected him to. She felt tears sliding down her cheeks, but she was done with crying. She pulled away and looked into those bright green eyes and all of the sudden she felt calm. She was no longer angry, hurt, or scared. She felt resolved, collected. Avery then knew how this would all end, and she would make the first move.

"I don't love you, Harry."

She looked straight at him when she said it. And she knew it was true.

_What are you doing?_ A little voice inside her screamed, but she ignored it.

"I don't want us to leave on bad terms. I don't want this to ruin anything else between us. I hate how cheesy this sounds! I just- I just want to be loved by someone who loves me back and doesn't try to cover up their feelings for another person. It wasn't fair to me or you."

Harry just looked at her.

"I'm so sorry, Aves. I really am."

"I am, too." Avery whispered.

Then Harry turned away from her. She heard the echo of his footsteps as he descended. After a while she left the tower herself. Only the stars were left, taking up the space like the two had never even been there.

**Harry's POV**

Harry felt something prickling against the back of his eyes. Harry never cried and he wasn't about to start now. It felt like Avery had took all of his private thoughts and feeling, and slapped them in his face. He did not blame her for breaking it off. He only blamed himself for hurting her. As he entered the common room, he noted that it was empty. He sat himself down on the couch in front of the dying fire and put his head in his hands. He was so tired, he was shaking. He blamed emotional fatigue. All of the knowledge about Voldemort that Dumbledore had given him, how he was stressing about his job to get the memory from Slughorn, and now _this. _

Harry sat up and leaned back against the couch. He found his abandoned homework on the floor at his feet and picked it up. He sighed, got up, and headed for the dormitory stairs. He slipped inside the room to find Ron sitting straight up in bed and looking at him.

"What happened?" Ron asked. Harry detected some concern in his voice.

"We're done." Harry said simply. And as he said it, he did not feel sad or guilty. It was just a fact, nothing more.

"Oh...I'm sorry, mate." Ron got up and gave Harry a pat on the back. "But if it was all for the best...?"

"Yeah. Yeah, it was." Harry nodded his head.

"Well, good." Ron returned to bed and immediately started to snore.

As Harry got into bed a couple minutes later he heard a small voice whisper, "I'm sorry, too, Harry."

Harry smiled, but he was a bit annoyed that his converstaion with Ron had been overheard. Neverthless, Harry said,

"Thanks, Neville."

**Avery's POV**

Avery did not cry when Harry left, but it did feel like Harry was ripping out a part of her every time she heard his foot fall on the hard stone steps. Avery felt numb inside. She would not allow her feeling to burst forth like a breaking dam just yet.

Avery didn't know how long she stayed up in the tower, and walking back to the common room was a blur. She barley remembered muttering the password to the Fat Lady. Now Avery found herself among the blankets of her four poster. All the girls were already sleeping. Avery could have really used Hermione right about then, but she didn't want to wake everyone up, especially Pavarti and Lavender. She supposed she could just cast muffliato spell, but magic just wouldn't satisfy her right this moment, she couldn't imagine anything that could help, really. Avery sighed and layed her head down on her pillow and immediately fell into a dreamless sleep.

But this is where it gets interesting...


	8. The Plan

**Gaaaaaa! I could not write this chapter for the life of me and it still sucks. :( Oh well. I promise to make the next one longer and more exciting! Thank you guys for all the awesome reviews! So without further ado I present Chapter 8: The Plan**

Malfoy Manner was a tense a place that night. You could almost feel the fearful energy bouncing off the walls. Narcissa Malfoy sat straight up in her high backed chair. Her eyes were rimmed with red, her face creased with worry. The only words she kept hearing in her head were, _Draco. Draco._ She dared not look up from the table. Her sister, Bellatrix Lestrange sat across from her, practically leaning towards the end of the table, and she couldn't keep her eyes off of him.

The Dark Lord sat at the head of the table, his serpentine snake running all of the back of the chair. He was utterly calm this evening. Maybe it was the fact that he knew how he was finally going to make Harry Potter see that he was no match for The Dark Lord. Maybe it was the fact that Snape was bringing more and more news of the Order's plans. And then, maybe, it was the fear that emitted off of Narcissa like a perfume.

"My Lord?" Bellatrix's eyes searched him hungrily. "What can we—" she turned to look at her sister, "—do for you?"

The Dark Lord looked up from his pet. His red eyes bored into the woman and she immediately sunk into her chair.

"I require confirmation." The Dark Lord said simply.

"Of-of what, My Lord?" Bellatrix whispered carefully.

The Dark Lord stood abruptly from his chair and began a slow pace behind it. Nagini trailing on the floor after him.

"Draco," The Dark Lord began, and Narcissa jumped at his words, "Draco has given me some very important information. Harry Potter has been spending much time with a certain person…" The Dark Lord gave a slow his that could have almost been a laugh.

Narcissa slowly raised her head. "Dumbledore?"

The Dark Lord stopped in his path. "Why would you say that, Narcissa?" he asked slowly.

Narcissa's face became even paler than it had been a few minutes ago. "I- no reason, My Lord. It was just a…unconfirmed suggestion."

The Dark Lord slowly moved along the table until he came to Narcissa's chair. Narcissa could feel long, cold hands snaking along her shoulders and under her neck, and finally they cupped her chin. Nails bit into her skin making her eyes water. The hand jerked her head up and then she shuddered as a long, white wand was pointed at her throat. Her hair was yanked up with one forceful pull and she gasped in pain.

Lips brushed against her ear, "Where have you heard this? Is Harry Potter speaking with Dumbledore? Answer me!" the wand dug into her neck. Narcissa was crying openly now.

"I will do it, you know." He whispered. The wand bobbed lazily up and down. "I could do it, and then Draco could come home to a dead body for a mother, and a father who is wasting away in Azkaban! Imagine his face when he looks at the floor… seeing the pain and the agony in your face because you were not strong enough. Because you were not faithful to the Dark Lord."

"No, please, no." whimpered Narcissa.

"Then do I have your word that Dumbledore has not been seeing the Potter boy?"

"Y-yes! You have my word, My Lord."

The Dark Lord pulled away. Narcissa was shaking uncontrollably. The Dark Lord walked away, all the while knowing that he would perform legemancy on her before the night was done.

Narcissa looked up at her sister. Bellatrix was glaring at her and she quickly glanced away.'

"Now," the Dark Lord proceeded. "Draco has informed me that a certain _girl_ has entered Harry Potter's life."

Bellatrix let out a bark of hysteric laughter. "A _girl_? Harry Potter has found a girl?" She cackled with disbelief.

"The boy is sixteen now. It is, I suppose, expected." The Dark Lord said thoughtfully. Narcissa said nothing and Bellatrix still roared with laughter.

"And what is the name of this girl, Mt Lord?" Bellatrix snorted.

"Tole is her last name."

Narcissa jumped. She had gone to school with a Tole. Wesley Tole. But…he was dead. Wesley had married, though, she remembered. A beautiful woman. A Ravenclaw if she remembered properly.

"This girl, Draco tells me, is of vast importance in Potter's life. She could be used." The Dark Lord said. "I want Draco to bring this girl to you, Narcissa, and I want you to use all of your power to find out everything about Harry Potter from this girl. Use Veritaserum if you must, but we need this girl." The Dark Lord sunk back into his chair and looked at the two women.

"If you get nothing out of her, bring her to _me_."


	9. Confrontation

**Hey everyone! Sorry that its taken me so long to update. I've been on the road for two weeks so I have been unable to do much...yeah. So here is the next chapter and I have hated writing most of it. Not my best writing. Oh well. I promise to do better on the next chapter...or maybe its the one after that... I'm just super excited to write it. Cheers!**

**Disclaimer: I still do not own Harry Potter**

A month had past and signs of spring were beginning to show all over the Hogwarts grounds. Teachers were cracking down hard on the students, pressing for the best work and demanding they study to be well prepared for their O.W.L.S. and N.E.W.T.S.. The Quidditch season was going smoothly and the final match was coming up soon between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw and the two teams were in the phase of intense practice sessions.

Avery was already juggling massive amounts of homework, and long Quidditch practices did not make studying much easier. Hermione, of course, did not have to worry about Quidditch, so she could take all the time she wanted (unless Harry or Ron "forgot" to do a certain assignment).

Avery, Ginny, and Ron were extremely fatigued from Harry's coaching one night and came back to the common room bruised, battered, and wet from the rain. Avery could hardly keep her eyes open. Avery and Ginny sat on either side of Hermione on the couch in front of the fire while Ron and Harry slumped into separate armchairs across from them. Hermione had her nose in a book as usual, and Avery could not help feel a tad bit guilty for putting her in the position of being the only bridge between Avery and Ginny.

Avery had not once talked to Ginny directly since her break up with Harry. Avery did not blame Ginny in the slightest, she just felt it to be safer to avoid all contact because Avery had no idea when the pain and hurt would strike again and another snowball would go flying, or something worse…

But her plan had hit a wall when it came to Quidditch and Avery knew that in order to win the Cup she would have to pull herself together sooner than later and speak to Ginny. A team had to work together and Avery did not want to be the loose end.

Avery did not try to avoid Harry, though. And she admitted this to be a little unfair. They still talked, even if it was some what awkward at times, they were still friends, as they had promised. But Avery could tell that Harry was still guilty about the whole thing. Avery did not want him to feel this way as she knew that if his feelings were true, then he should just talk to Ginny and leave her out of it.

But Harry had still not confronted Ginny, and this made Avery unbearably angry. If he didn't love Ginny, what had been the point of Avery letting him go? Had she just been so paraniod and had now broken Harry's heart because she pushed him away? Wow, now she was being vain. But still… maybe Harry really didn't love Ginny—No, no, that was preposterous. Of course he loved her. Just now, sitting in the common room, Harry was unable to take his eyes off her. In the Quidditch Pitch he commented her every move and leaped at the chance to challenge her on a broom. In the great hall they talked non stop to each other and Avery could not help but feel a little sympathy for Dean whom Ginny had broken up with just last week because of some stupid argument. Harry was head over heels in love, but he was being so thick in not telling Ginny.

Likewise with Ron who obviously had feelings for Hermione. He could be so thick sometimes.

Avery couldn't bear just sitting there, so she excused herself and started towards the dormitory stairs when she heard, "Hey Avery, wait up," and Ginny pushed herself up from the couch and began walking towards her much to Avery's horror. Avery chanced a glance at Harry whose eyes had grown wide and anxious. Hermione had snuck a glace over the top of her book and immediately gone back to reading. Ron's ears were turning a little purple and he was awkwardly picking at the stuffing leaking out of the armchair.

"Er, yeah Ginny?" Avery cleared her throat as Ginny neared her.

"Well, I was wondering if you could help me with some homework. Transfiguration is blowing my brain apart." Ginny said matter-of-factly.

Everyone knew that Avery's best subject was Transfiguration. She was the best at it out of all the Gryffindors. McGonagal would praise her for it and Avery had become somewhat of a favorite.

"Oh, ah, ok then." Avery wasn't sure what was going on here and she felt extremely uncomfortable. Avery could feel the eyes of Harry Ron and Hermione watching them as the exited the room via the portrait hole and closed it shut behind them.

As soon as Avery stepped out into the hallway after Ginny, she was immediately yanked forcefully by the arm and led briskly up the stairs and around the corner. Avery knew this was not the way to the library and she cursed herself as Ginny came to a halt in front of a bare wall.

"Ginny…" Avery started and Ginny briefly closed her eyes. A slow rumbling reached Avery's ears and she stared as a plain wooded door slowly appeared in the wall. Ginny opened the door, turned to Avery with an unreadable expression on her face and said, "After you."

**Ginny's POV**

As Ginny confronted Avery in the common room that night, she could not help but be a little bit satisfied at the look of shock and horror displayed on the other girl's face. All Ginny could think of as she pulled Avery down stairs and through deserted hallways was, _what had she done?_

"After you." Ginny held the door open for Avery who gave her a quizzical look before stepping inside. Ginny followed in suit.

The Room of Requirement had shrunk itself to about the size of Ginny's bedroom. Two armchairs, a coffee table, and a blazing fireplace greeted the two of them. Ginny immediately plopped herself down in one of the squishy and comfortable looking armchairs. Avery just stood in the now closed doorway looking stubborn. Ginny sighed sadly. Avery was not going to talk to her.

After Avery had stopped speaking to her, Ginny felt as if she had lost a loving sister. Avery had always listened to Ginny and had consoled her throughout her years at Hogwarts. When he brothers were giving her crap about being a girl, Avery had showed her how much of a kick-ass girl Ginny could be. Avery was so fun and…perfect that Ginny couldn't help but admire her. Now Avery would hardly look at her, and then when she had started to use Hermione as a human shield, that had been the last straw for Ginny. What ever had happened between the two of them was going too be fixed _now._

**Avery's POV**

Avery knew she was being unreasonable. In fact, she was acting like a child, and she was sure Ginny knew this. How much more immature could Avery get? But Avery was adamant on not talking to Ginny whatever the cost. Avery was beginning to wonder if somewhere deep down she really did blame Ginny about the break up. Avery shook her head. This was beginning to look like one of those muggle soap operas she saw her neighbors at home watching on TV.

"Avery, I need to talk to you. Please." Ginny was staring at her with what Avery could call was a hard, blazing look. This was what Ginny wanted and she would get it. Ginny could also be extremely stubborn and devoted. This was what Avery had liked about the kid when they had first met. She had been so much like Avery at that age and Avery loved being a role model for the youngest and only girl in the Weasley family. Avery, who was also the youngest, finally had someone to relate to. Avery and Ginny both wanted to be different. They wanted space and respect from their families, and together they had accomplished that, sort of.

Avery reluctantly walked toward the unoccupied arm chair and sank stiffly into it. As Ginny opened her mouth to speak, Avery forcefully thought to herself, _I will not bring up Harry. I will not bring him into this._

"First of all," Ginny began, "what the _hell_ was the snowball all about?"

Avery was shocked. Neither she, nor Ginny had brought up the snowball fight since that cold day. Avery still felt way to embarrassed to even think about that. She had been so pathetic and weak that night. Avery still could not believe that Harry had actually picked her up and _carried_ her to the hospital wing.

Avery took a deep breath. "I'm so sorry about that, Ginny. I…I don't know what I was thinking."

Ginny looked unsatisfied with Avery's answer. The two girls stared at each other for what seemed like hours. Neither of them uttered a word. Then they both began to talk at the same time.

"Its just that Harry-"

"Harry and I-"

Both girls stopped in mid sentence.

"WHAT!"

"What did you say about Harry?" Ginny asked, confusion written plainly across her face.

"Me? Nothing!" Avery sputtered, exasperated. "What did_ you_ say about Harry?"

Even in the firelight, Avery could tell that Ginny was turning a furious shade of pink.

"This isn't about me!" Ginny cried.

"You're the one who dragged me up here!" Avery shouted incredulously.

Ginny sighed and leaned back in her chair. Avery crossed her arms of her chest and stared into the fire.

This was going to be fun.


	10. The Rose

Time moved so slowly in those next few minutes. Ginny furiously pushed her hair out of her face. "Right," she said. "are we going to talk or not?"

Avery, still looking into the embers of the fire, said, "I don't know."

"Well, we're not getting anywhere," replied a annoyed Ginny.

Avery gave a half-hearted shrug of the shoulders. Harry was an issue that she did not want to bring up, but she did not want to ruin the connection she had with Ginny, even though she probably already had.

"Fine. I guess…I guess we'll just have to work something out." And with that, Ginny pushed out of her chair and walked toward the door.

Avery knew that they would never get another chance to "work something out," and so she called out, "Gin, I don't care a bout Harry.," That was a lie. Avery's stomach twisted " I want you to talk to him." Another lie. Avery looked up and saw that Ginny was staring at her intently. Avery looked down at her lap.

"I was jealous, you know."

Avery looked up in surprise. Ginny looked up at the ceiling, talking to the lights.

"I hated the thought of you with him, I know it was completely wrong and selfish of me, but I guess I couldn't help it."

"What do you think he thought when he saw you with Dean?" Avery asked. "Honestly, I though he would be turning green any day now."

Avery could tell that Ginny was trying to hide her glee, but she was failing.

"Really?" Hope flashed in her eyes, but it was immediately placed with confusion.

"Why are you telling me this?"

Avery felt the guilt that she had been feeling drop even lower in her stomach. Now she had lost Ginny's trust.

"I'm telling you this," said Avery slowly, "because it was always you, Ginny. It was always you he looked at, laughed with…" Avery swallowed. She was not going to cry over this. She was done with Harry. All of the sudden she felt anger well up inside her. This was all Ginny's fault! Harry wouldn't have left her if it wasn't for Ginny.

Avery's hand twitched.

There was a vase of flowers on the table next to her. She dumped out the roses on the floor. Ginny flinched as she hit the ground. Avery picked one of them up and turned it in her fingers, she took out her wand, muttered something, then walked over and handed it to Ginny. Then she walked right passed her, and out the door.

**Ginny's POV**

Ginny took the flower. It was a light pick and just beginning to bloom. There was nothing special about it, just an ordinary flower.

What had Avery done to it?

Ginny watched Avery walk out of the room, her black hair bouncing behind her. Ginny had always admired Avery's beauty, mostly because Avery didn't know how beautiful she was. I mean, she wasn't drop dead beautiful, but she was just the right amount of pretty.

But Ginny was still cautious about the flower. She set it back on the table, and shut the door behind her.

_**NEXT MORNING**_

Ginny awoke before any of her friends, it was a Saturday after all.

_A study Saturday._Thought Ginny grimly.

She went and pulled on some clothes. Just as she put on her sweater, she felt something poking her in the side. She reached into her pocket and pulled the object out.

She nearly screamed.

The freaking pink rose!

Damn you Avery, with your insane magical abilities!

Since Avery had probably charmed the rose, Ginny saw no point in trying to get rid of it, so she tucked it back in her pocket and left her dorm.

No one was in the common room, so she headed down to the Great Hall for breakfast. As she walked into the hall, she saw Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Seamus, Dean, and Avery pouring over the Daily Prophet and Neville's Herbology homework that they were copying, well, everyone except Hermione was copying.

As Ginny sat down to eat, she was acknowledged with a few grunts and waves. Avery did not look at her.

Ginny helped herself to some breakfast sausage and fruit. Whenshe looked up from her glass of milk, she noticed that Harry was staring at her, and before she could say something, a voice spoke in her head:

_I wonder how far her freckles go…_

Ginny screamed, pushed back from the table, and fell to the floor and landed on her back. Pain shot up her spine and her head, but no stars crowded her vision, and Ginny took that as a good sign.

Almost immediately hands picked her up off the floor. Ginny turned her head and saw both Harry and Dean, each with one of her arms in their hands. Harry quickly looked at Dean and let go, his face turned a little pink.

"Gin? What happened? Are you alright?" a concerned Dean looked at her.

All of the sudden Ginny ripped her arm away from Dean and took a step back. She glared at him. "I'm fine, Dean. I can get up by myself, thank you." She looked at Harry and glared at him too. Who did he think he was?

Ginny turned and looked at Avery, who smirked and then hid it quickly as she took a sip of water.

What the hell?

What was Avery trying to do? Did she put the voice in her head? How far do her freckles go…? What kind of question is that? Immediately, Ginny began to think that they went all the way…down. She felt her face get hot. Why the hell would she think that?

Ginny became quite confused. She began to get up from the table when a group of Slytherines burst into the hall, Draco Malfoy in the front. They all looked up, Neville hid behind his Herbology book. Malfoy looked straight at them, quickly glanced at her, then slid past her to Avery. Malfoy did not take his cold gray eyes away from hers. Ginny stared at Avery, who stared at Malfoy with a mixture of confusion, hatred, and…fear.

Again, what the hell?

Ginny saw that Harry had noticed it too. He stood up abruptly, eyes locked on Malfoy, then Malfoy turned and moved to his table where he joined his friends.

Ginny looked at Avery, as did everyone else, and saw that she was trembling Then Avery got up from the table and walked swiftly from the hall. Hermione got up, shot a look at Ron who was making the "crazy" gesture with his finger, and followed her out.

Ginny watched as Harry watched Avery and Hermione leave the hall, and she saw something there, in his face that she had only see a few times before. But then it was gone, and they continued to eat. After they had all finished, they went back up to the common room to change for Quidditch practice.

The rose was still in her pocket.


	11. INTERRUPTION!

**INTERRUPTION!**

Hey everyone!

I know that I haven't uploeaded chapters in a RRRREEEAAALLLYYY long time, BUT, I was reading my story over and winced and gagged and covered my face in shame from what I wrote and how badly it sounded. (I did laugh and smile a bit as well, but mostly gagged).

Anywho, I was thinking that since I now have no idea about what to do about the whole "rose thing" since I lost my train of thought months ago, I wanted you guys to **PRIVATE MESSAGE ME** with ideas for the next chapter. If you are intersested I would be EXTREMELY grateful and probably very asmused.

SO, do that anytime between today, _Wedsday March 21, 2012_, and _Sunday March 25, 2012_. That would be Totally Awesome.

Thanks guys!

-PoxandRoses1211


End file.
